


Unexpected Coincidences

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Also puppies, Fluff, M/M, No sad feels here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you so much, Shizu-chan!”</p><p>Shizuo paused, not entirely sure if he was hearing things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and found!

Rain.

Izaya wasn’t particularly fond of the rain, neither did he hate it; it was just a little tedious at times, though he has to admit that the cool weather was nice and despite the fact that his shoes were soaked and cold he was smiling. Being an informant and all, he knew that the rain was coming.

Loitering outside the lobby of a hotel where he had just finished a business meeting, he looked up at the dark sky and heavy clouds as he pulled the hood of his parka over his head. His fingers clutched at the umbrella handle tightly as a small shiver ran down his spine, a refreshing breeze pushing gently at him as he hummed softly to himself.

Walking away and down the considerably loose sidewalk of Ikebukuro, he couldn’t help but skip along like a child. He jumped into puddles and spun the umbrella handle in his hand as he made his way home, not minding the stares sent at him.

He paused, seeing something from the corner of his eye. He tilted his head to the side curiously, taking a small detour into a narrow alleyway that mostly went unnoticed by most of the city’s population.

“Oya,” he muttered softly to himself as he crouched down beside a dumpster, holding his umbrella a little bit higher above his head. He craned his neck to the side to get a better look and to his mild surprise he found a dog. 

It was a young thing, its fur wet with the rain and a little dirty. The poor thing was shivering from the cold, its brown eyes peering up at the man in front of it. It growled, baring its fangs at the informant who was reaching a hand out to it.

Izaya frowned slightly and despite the growl aimed at him he kept his hand in place, waiting for the dog to sniff him. “Hey, hey,” he practically purred, scooting a little bit forward so that his fingers could come closer to the dog. “No need to be so grumpy, I’m a friend, ne?”

The dog continued to growl at him.

The informant sighed before standing up and looking around. He spotted what he was looking for and placed his umbrella above the dog, wedged into the dumpster to hold it in place to block the rain from getting the dog any more wet than it already was. “Stay there,” he instructed the dog, quickly making his way out of the alleyway and across the road to a convenience store.

After a few minutes had passed, Izaya came back out of the store with a paper bag in hand. He walked over to the dog again and grinned, pulling out a warm pork bun from the paper bag. He took a bite for himself before tearing a piece of it, reaching out once more for the dog. “It’s warm,” he spoke to it kindly, in a he has never used on anyone before. “It’s pretty good too for something that’s from the convenience store.”

The dog, a young golden retriever, sniffed at the food offered to it before quickly grabbing it from the man’s hands. It was gone in a few bites and after licking its lips, the dog looked up at the man expectantly and without a growl this time. It’s tail wagged slightly.

Izaya perked up, a smile gracing his lips as he tore a bigger piece of the pork bun and offered it again. This time, the dog ate from his hand and he couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh as the dog lapped at his fingers in a gingerly sort of way. “There now,” he said, coming closer. “See? I’m nice,” he told it, giving the dog the rest of the food.

He inspected the collar around the dog’s neck and raised an eyebrow. Etched onto the dog tag was not a name, but a simple _“I live around this area, don’t take me home.”_ Brief instructions that had made Izaya laugh. He might have though of bringing it home but there were instructions given to him by a piece of metal and he intended to honor them.

The dog, having warmed up to the stranger in front of it, barked happily and wagged its tail. It jumped slightly, resting its paws on Izaya’s lap as it licked at his face in what might have been a thank you.

“Ah, you’re so precious,” he cooed, after regaining his balance. He reached his hands up and mussed up the dogs fur, making kissy faces at the puppy that wagged her tail enthusiastically at the attention he was giving her. “Such a pretty girl,” he said gently. “Oh, I wonder what your name could be.”

The dog barked again, backing off Izaya only to pounce at him. With all its weight and using the advantage of surprise, she was able to push the man down on his back. She licked at his face excitedly, her front paws pressing into his shoulders while her back paws dug almost painfully into his stomach.

“Oof!” Izaya gasped out at the sudden weight on him and laughed, trying to shield his face from the very affectionate licks that the dog gave him. After a few seconds of laughing and squirming, the informant finally sat up with the dog sitting happily on his lap. “You’re so strong for such a small thing!” he told her with a smile. “So I’m calling you Shizu-chan, okay?”

Shizu-chan barked, as if approving of her new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE. TAKE IT. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY.


	2. Kiki's Delivery Service!

“Ah, no good, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a frown, crouching down in front of the puppy who didn’t understand his words. “You’re way too dirty! I can’t hug you like this,” he whined, placing his hands on the golden retriever to stop her from pouncing him.

The dog barked, trying her best to give Izaya a lick to the face. She liked the weird man who stopped by to play with her sporadically. He always gave her treats and tried to teach her new tricks. Her true master was too busy in to morning to give her attention, so she was thankful for the companionship of the strange man even though his companionship only came on rare occasions. “Ruff,” she told him, holding up her right paw to scratch at his knee.

Despite his earlier words, Izaya scooped the dog into his arms and didn’t at all regret the fact that the puppy was licking his face. He patted her on the back, carrying her like a child as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Some people turned to stare at the man and the cute dog but no one bothered to get in their way. “I heard there was a grooming place for puppies,” Izaya told Shizu-chan, whom had her paws flanked on his shoulders. “Honestly, your master is really irresponsible huh.”

Shizu-chan barked.

A few minutes of walking and they finally reached their destination. Izaya walked in a small bell chiming as he entered the small pet store. He let Shizu-chan down as he looked around the small room, wondering quietly to himself if he should buy a toy for the dog that did not belong to him.

“Good morning!” a young man with dark skin greeted from behind the store’s counter. He had disheveled hair and a warm looking sort of smile as Izaya approached. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“She needs to be groomed,” Izaya said, pointing at the golden retriever who was sniffing curiously at the bags of dog food stacked on top of each other in the corner of the room. “The works! Or whatever it is you say…” Izaya said with a shrug, smiling at the man behind the counter.

The man nodded happily, leading the dog to the backroom where the grooming station was. Izaya followed close behind him, watching as Shizu-chan got a bath and her nails cut. In almost no time (it felt like no time to Izaya at least), Shizu-chan was looking great, her fur soft and smooth to the touch. She wagged her tail happily, letting out a few excited barks.

Izaya paid for the expenses, buying a brush and medicated shampoo for the puppy. He bought a couple of chew toys and treats as well. “You look fantastic, Shizu-chan!” he told the dog walking beside him, grinning widely as they exited the store and made their way to the park.

Izaya spent the rest of his afternoon with the dog, playing fetch and tug of war and other various games.

“Okay, Shizu-chan,” he said, crouching in front of the dog. He raised his hand with his palm facing the sky. “Shake!”

Shizu-chan tilted her head, staring at his hand for a few seconds. She gave a bark, as if confused by his command.

“Shake!” Izaya instructed again. “You can do it, sweetheart.”

The puppy sniffed at his hand for a few moments before raising her paw to rest in his hand.

“Waa!” Izaya cheered happily as he shook the puppy’s paw. “Good girl!” he complimented, patting the dog’s head in an overly enthusiastic way. “You’re so smart! Haha!” He reached into the plastic bag he had for a treat, rewarding her for a job well done.

Izaya reached into his pocket for a pen and paper, quickly scribbling a note that read: “Please give her baths more often. Also brush her fur!” After keeping his pen away, he stuffed the note into the plastic bag and raised it in front of Shizu-chan. “Here,” he said, smiling widely as Shizu-chan too the bag into her mouth. “Make sure this gets to your master, ne?”

Shizu-chan made an affirmative noise, not really able to bark in confirmation.

With a parting pat to the head, Izaya waved goodbye as he and the dog parted ways.

-=-=-=-

Shizuo sighed as he made his way to his apartment, taking a long drag from his cigarette. His day had been rough and he ran into too many annoying clients. He just wanted to lay back and relax, enjoy a cup of pudding maybe and watch T.V. with his best friend.

“Ah, Kiki. Welcome home,” he said with a relaxed smile as he reached his apartment, his golden retriever sitting patiently in front of his door.

Kiki was a gift from one of their clients who could not give them money, but offered the puppy as replacement. Tom-san was reluctant to receive several puppies at first, but it turned out better than they thought since several people were readily offering to buy them.

Shizuo loved dogs. All animals in general really, but he never bothered to keep them since he was afraid that he might hurt them without meaning to. So for as long as he could remember, he’s been pet-less. The only reason that he accepted Kiki was because Tom-san said it would be a good idea. Dogs were a great way to relieve stress, and though he was skeptical about it at first Shizuo had no regrets.

Kiki trotted over to him and dropped the bag she was carrying at his feet before jumping up to paw at her master’s legs. She barked happily, jumping on her hind legs in an attempt to reach her master’s face. After all, she wanted to lick his face.

Shizuo laughed, crouching down to let the dog lick him affectionately. As he patted her, he noticed that her fur felt smoother and softer and that she smelt rather nice. He looked at her, confused for a moment, before remembering the bag she was carrying. He picked the bag up and let himself and Kiki into his apartment.

He sat down on his couch, Kiki quickly joining him at his side. She crawled into his lap, letting out one “woof” as she relaxed. Her master was the one she loved the most.

The former bartender spilled out the contents of the bag onto the coffee table, startled to find various objects that were meant for his dog. He read the note that came with the bag and let out a laugh, a smile on his face. He leaned back against the couch, his hands idly combing through Kiki’s fur. “Did you make a friend today, Kiki?” he asked her.

“Woof,” Kiki replied, squirming on his lap until she was on her back, exposing her belly to him.

Shizuo let out a chuckle, obliging, and began to give her a belly rub. “I’m glad, it’s good that you’ve got a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo named her Kiki because he likes Kiki's delivery service and idk i bet he likes studio ghibli stuff
> 
> unedited version so excuse mistakes for now


	3. Fine, lets be friends for now

“Shiki-san is awfully late,” Izaya muttered to himself, checking the time on his phone for the fifth time within the span of ten minutes. It was unusual for Shiki-san to be late, which made Izaya wonder what could have held up the older man.

“Bark!”

Snapping his phone shut, his head turned towards the sound of the bark and almost immediately a smile was on his face. “Shizu-chan!” he exclaimed, crouching down with his arms open as the dog bounded towards him. “Waa, I missed you!”

Shizu-chan barked happily as she jumped, her front paws landing on Izaya’s knees. She licked at the man’s face excitedly, having not seen him in almost two weeks.

Izaya giddily hugged Shizu-chan close to himself, not caring in the slightest if he caught anyone’s attention. He was on the sideway, closer to the road anyway so he wasn’t blocking anyone’s path. “How have you been?” he asked the dog and smiled when he was replied with a bark.

He shifted, moving to sit on the sidewalk as he waited for Shiki-san. Shizu-chan sat on his lap and he resumed hugging her, resting his chin on the top of her very fluffy head. He sighed contentedly, not caring anymore that Shiki-san was late.

They spent a few minutes like that, just idly watching people cross the road and do their daily routines.

The golden retriever whined after a while, squirming to get away from Izaya’s grasp. She wanted to play, it was boring just sitting and doing nothing! She wanted to play fetch with the weird man! And get snacks! And take a walk in the park! But right now, he seemed like he didn’t want to play. She whined more.

“Oh noooo,” Izaya cooed at her, holding her tight. “You’re trapped, Shizu-chan. You can’t escape,” he told her with a laugh. “Oh no, oh no! Poor Shizu-chan is trapped in my arms!”

The puppy wriggled more until finally Izaya let her go. She shook her body and barked, running around Izaya with her tail wagging excitedly. If she could speak human, she’d be yelling at him “play with me, mister! Play with me!” but since she couldn’t, she barked at him incessantly until he understood.

Izaya was pretty keen on what she was trying to say and shook his head as he reached his hand out to stop her from running in circles around him. “No, no, Shizu-chan. We can’t play yet. I have work,” he told her and once the dog stopped in front of him he smiled, ruffling her head in a loving way. “We can play later, okay?”

Just then a very normal looking car stopped in front of them, startling both Izaya and the puppy. Shizu-chan let out a startled bark, scurrying forward so that she was closer to Izaya.

“Haha! Did you get scared?” Izaya asked the puppy.

The window on the passenger’s side rolled down, revealing the man Izaya has been waiting for. “I’m deeply sorry for making you wait, Orihara-kun,” Shiki-san told him apologetically, though his eyebrows were raised in slight question. He wasn’t aware of the fact that Izaya had a dog, and he had never pegged him to be a dog lover.

Izaya stood up, brushing himself off as he grinned at the older man. “Ah, it’s completely fine, Shiki-san. I had Shizu-chan here as company so it’s fine,” replied with a wave of his hand. He turned his attention to Shizu-chan then, bending down slightly as he patted her head. “I’ll have to go now, dear. We’ll play when I’m done here, ne?”

The dog barked, not understanding what Izaya was saying.

Izaya pulled the back door of the car open and got in but before he could pull it close, Shizu-chan was already trying to climb in. “Noooo, Shizu-chan! You can’t!” He said despondently, trying to push the puppy out. “You can’t come with me!” But Shizu-chan was persistent, trying her best to jump in after him. “Shizu-chan!”

Akabayashi, whom Izaya hadn’t initially noticed, laughed from his spot behind the driving wheel. “That’s cute,” he said, watching as Izaya tried to push the dog out. “I didn’t know you had a dog,” he said, speaking the question that Shiki wanted to ask.

“She’s not my dog,” Izaya answered, yelping as Shizu-chan slipped through his arms and jumped in. “Shizu-chan, really. You can’t, okay? This is very important business.”

“It’s fine,” Shiki said suddenly as Akabayashi laughed. “I don’t mind it.”

Izaya’s eyes widened a fraction before he pulled the door close. Finally the car moved again and he sighed in defeat, patting Shizu-chan’s head as she rested her chin on his knee. “Could it be that you have a soft spot for animals?” Izaya asked Shiki who shook his head in denial. He shrugged, turning his attention back to the golden retriever. “That was very bad, Shizu-chan. You should listen to what I tell you to do, okay?”

Shiki snorted, honestly amused. This was a side of Izaya Orihara that he never thought to be possible.

“Hey, hey!” Izaya complained, leaning forward to grab at Shiki’s seat. “Don’t laugh! I’m punishing her right now and she wont take me seriously if you laugh!”

“She’s a _dog_ , Orihara-kun,” Shiki replied and sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. As useful Izaya was, he was a handful sometimes.

After a few minutes of bickering between Shiki-san and Izaya, it was Akabayashi who interrupted them to remind them that they actually had some very important issues to discuss.

Shizu-chan was now laying across Izaya’s lap, waiting patiently as the three men discussed whatever it was that humans talked about. It was her first time being in a car, and it was pretty weird. The floor was shaking and she couldn’t sit properly on the floor of the car and she was thankful when Izaya carried her up onto the seat.

Her tail wagged idly. She was quite delighted with the fact that Izaya was absently patting and petting at her fur even as he spoke seriously to the two men in front. She liked the sound of his voice; it wasn’t like her masters but it held a nice pitch that was easy on her ears. He smelt different from her master who always smelt of nicotine. Izaya smelt more like coffee and paper and it was a nice change.

“Alright, Orihara-kun,” Shiki said as the car started to slow down. “I trust that you wont disappoint us.”

The car stopped completely and Izaya smiled as he unlocked the door. “But of course, Shiki-san. Have I ever let you down before?” he asked as he got out, Shizu-chan jumping out with him.

Akabayashi waved from the drivers seat at the puppy and Shizu-chan seemed to like him enough and wagged her tail happily at him.

As the car drove off, Izaya began to walk towards the park with Shizu-chan trotting happily beside him. “We can go get food first, and then we can play fetch,” he said to the dog as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he thought. “Ah! Then I can teach you a new trick!”

-=-=-

“Kiki!” Shizuo called, looking around for his dog. 

He had a day off and he was hoping to spend it with her, but she ran off as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. She was a really fast runner, and before long Shizuo had lost sight of her. While he knew that she would always come back home, she always came back home, he couldn’t help but feel worried.

Kiki was a very friendly dog, and Shizuo very much trusted her instincts. She barked and growled at people who seemed suspicious. There was one time Shizuo had brought her to work and she was very helpful in threatening clients who didn’t want to pay up. She was a good dog, one that Shizuo loved very much.

He had spent hours walking around Ikebukuro, looking into alleyways and different nooks and crannies where he though Kiki would go but no matter how long or hard he tried, he could absolutely not find her. With a heavy sigh, he reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it up.

“Shizuo-san!” came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw that two people were approaching him and he frowned as he tried to remember their names. “Karisora and Yumawashi right?” he asked as they stopped in front of him with their usual smiles on their faces.

“No, no!” Yumasaki protested loudly, taking Karisawa’s hand in his own. “We are the great Karisawa and Yumasaki!” he and Karisawa declared proudly, doing a little spin around him before striking a pose. “You’d better commit it to memory!”

“Ah, right,” Shizuo replied uninterestedly.

“You look a little bit unhappy right now,” Yumasaki told him, folding his arms over his chest. “Could it be girl problems?”

“No way, no way!” Karisawa interjected before Shizuo could reply. “He’s definitely having confused feelings about Iza—“

“No!” Yelp Yumasaki as he covered his friend’s mouth. “Don’t say it please!”

Shizuo tilted his head slightly in confusion before disregarding whatever it was they had to say. “Could you help me out?” he asked them, scratching the back of his head a little bit awkwardly. “I can’t find my dog… Her name’s Kiki and she’s wearing a brown collar,” he described her for them. “She’s a golden retriever and she’s about this big,” he added, spreading his arms out in an approximate measure of the size of his dog.

“Kiki?” Karisawa asked, already bringing out her phone as she began to type down a message on it. “Like _Kiki’s Delivery Service_?”

“Un,” Shizuo nodded.

“Whoaaa,” Yumasaki exclaimed, eye Shizuo with some kind of new respect. “Shizuo-san, do you like Studio Ghibli films?”

“Ah.., Yeah, I do,” he replied with a short nod.

As Yumasaki continued to speak to Shizuo (it was more of a one sided conversation really), Karisawa was watching her phone for any news. She had asked on the DOLLARS website if they’d seen a dog according to Shizuo’s descriptions and already a flood of messages were flying in.

__

_[Oh! I saw a dog like that earlier! It was wandering the streets near Sunshine! That was probably a few hours ago tho…]_

_[I saw a dog roaming around Russian Sushi!]_

_[I saw her! She was in front of Raira and she was very friendly! Hmm, I think that was about two hours ago.]_

_[Actually! I saw a golden retriever earlier but it looked like it was with its owner so it’s probably the wrong dog.]_

_[Right now! There’s one right now here in the park! You better hurry!]_

__

“I’ve got it!” Karisawa squealed in delight, grabbing Yumasaki’s hand. “I know where Kiki-chan is!” Yumasaki grabbed Shizuo’s hand as well and a very excited woman tugged the two men along. 

“Where?” Shizuo asked a little bit loudly, stumbling a little bit as the three of them ran down the sidewalk. For such a short girl, she ran fast. “O-oi! Be careful!” he shouted at the otaku duo that barely dodged the people who got in their way.

When the trio finally reached the park, they let go of each other’s hands and looked around. No sight of the dog just yet. The duo approached several people to ask if they’ve seen a dog, with Shizuo carefully following behind them.

Karisawa was about to check out the DOLLARS website again for any updates until a particular voice caught all of their attention.

“Shizu-chan!!!!” The voice called happily, unaware of the fact that there was a very dangerous person nearby now.

Karisawa squealed in delight. Yumasaki sighed. Shizuo saw red.

He walked closer towards Izaya’s voice, Karisawa and Yumasaki following behind him like ducklings. He couldn’t see where the flea was, but the flea was still talking so he used that to find him.

“I love you so much, Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo paused, not entirely sure if he was hearing things right.

Karisawa’s eyes went wide, so wide it almost looked like her eyeballs might have fallen out of their sockets. She let out the most delightful scream, already falling back as her BL fantasies were starting to become a reality. “I knew it!” she yelled loudly, even as Yumasaki tried to steady her. “I knew it! I knew it! _I knew it!_ ”

Shizuo frowned, confused. Did Izaya see him coming? Was this another kind of prank?! He let out a growl—

\--That died almost immediately as he saw Kiki walking towards Izaya’s voice, a stick held proudly in between her teeth.

Shizuo followed his dog and paused at the sight he was greeted with.

Kiki dropped the stick into Izaya’s awaiting hand and wagged her tail happily. She was rewarded with a treat and a pat on the head. She let out several more happy barks.

“Good job, Shizu-chan!” Izaya praised her, throwing his arms wide open to throw them around Kiki. He hugged her tight, nuzzling his face against the top of her head affectionately. “Waa, you’re so smart! I love you so much!” he told her again before kissing the top of her head once and then the tip of her wet nose.

Kiki barked and licked Izaya’s lips back.

“Wh—“ Shizuo said, completely rooted to the spot in confusion.

“Ah!?” Izaya screamed suddenly when he finally noticed the real Shizuo. He picked up Kiki into his arms, holding her close. He looked a little bit embarrassed to be found by his arch nemesis but he tried to brush that feeling off. “Shizu-chan, you know it’s not polite to spy on people!” he scolded the human Shizu-chan.

Shizuo grabbed the nearest thing to him, the trunk of a tree, and he was gripping onto it tightly. What the fuck was the flea doing with _his_ dog?! “FLEA,” he growled, already attempting to uproot the tree.

“Shizu-chan, no!” Izaya said with genuine anger as he scowled at the blond. “Fight me another time, ne? I can’t let you hurt Shizu-chan, after all.”

“What the fuck?!” Shizuo yelled, letting go of the tree. “What do you mean you can’t let me hurt myself?? Ahh???? Have you finally lost it?!” He shouted at him, stomping forward until he was right in front of Izaya.

But before Izaya could give Shizuo an angry reply of his own, Kiki squirmed until she was facing Shizuo and licked her master’s lips as well. She barked happily and began to lick at Shizuo ceaselessly and it took great effort on Izaya’s part to keep himself from dropping her.

“Hah..” Shizuo chuckled, his anger immediately dissipating. “I missed you too, Kiki,” he told the dog, reaching his arms forward to take her from Izaya.

Izaya looked surprised and took a few steps back with Kiki still in his arms. He stared warily at Shizuo. “She… She’s your dog?” he asked softly with a frown on his face.

Some of the anger returned to Shizuo and he scowled. “Yeah she’s my dog!” he told the informant, taking another step forward. “So give her back, damn it.”

Izaya’s frown only grew and he sighed in defeat. He let Kiki down in front of him and watched as the dog bonded towards Shizuo.

Shizuo crouched down and was happy that Kiki immediately began to lick at him again. “Pfft… Haha, Kiki—Stop—heh,” he said to his dog, hugging her gingerly. “Don’t run off again like that, okay?”

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a pout on his face, his body shaking slightly with the desire to take Shizu-chan the dog into his arms again. “Uuugh,” he said, completely at a loss for words. “I want to play with Shizu-chan still.”

“…” Replied Shizuo, but he could not deny the fact that Kiki seemed to like Izaya. In fact, Kiki was already running in circles around Izaya, barking at him excitedly.

The pout was gone from Izaya’s lips and was replaced with a smile that Shizuo was surprised to see. The informant crouched down again and raised his hand towards Kiki. “Shake?” he asked of her, his other hand already holding onto the treat that was meant for her.

Kiki sat down in front of him, her tail wagging excitedly before she placed her paw into Izaya’s hand.

“Good girl!” Izaya complimented her again. “Ahh, you really are smart!”

“…You… Fine,” Shizuo said, bringing Izaya’s attention back to him. “Fine. You can still play with her but her name is _Kiki_ , damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! This was badly written. But I just wanted Izaya being a huge dog lover.  
> Again, too lazy to double check for mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
